Crossfire
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Demetri/Renata Pairing: Renata and Demetri live in the 40's B.C. and when he along with Eleazar and Felix go to Rome to search for talented humans, they come upon Renata, a potential shield for the guard and a potential mate for Demetri. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here it is! A three-shot, of sorts, about the relationship between Renata and Demetri and how it came to be. Please, bare with me, as I'm a Classics freak and had a blast writing this! All information is factual, to the best of my ability. Enjoy and please, review! **

**Please picture Demetri as Charlie Bewley and Renata as Nicole Grimaudo http:/blog (dot) panorama (dot) it/culturaesocieta/2010/03/11/nicole-grimaudo-sbarca-a-new-york-con-mine-vaganti/**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

_I hate to be a bother, but here's the pronunciations and definitions for future reference:_

_Renata- (Ray-nah-tuh)_

_Demetrios- (deh-mee-tree-ose)_

_Lucius- (Lu-kee-us)_

_Marcella- (Mar-ke-la)_

_Flavia- (flah-wee-ah)_

_Felicius- (fay-lick-ee-oos)_

_Vestal Virigin- Priestesses that watch the sacred fire, a symbol of Rome's prosperity; if a convicted criminal on his way to his execution was in the presence of a Vestal, he was to be spared; they were allowed to have prime seating at games and finally, conduct business deals and form legal contracts with men as equal partners _

_Forum Romanum- Roman Forum, center for business, entertainment, and shopping_

_potestas- power, particularly the power a father held over his daughter in choosing whom she would marry, etc._

_lupus- werewolf_

_lamia- practicer of witchcraft_

_striga- closest word to 'vampire' in Latin_

_pulchra- beautiful_

_mea tu belliata- my beautiful_

_

* * *

_

Renata Drusilla- daughter of Lucius Renatus Drusus and Marcella Drusilla- had been given one of the highest honors a girl in Rome could receive. She was selected by the Pontifex Maximus to become a priestess for the goddess of the hearth, Vesta. Renata, at the age of 6, had been chosen to fulfill a 30 year duty to the goddess as a Vestal Virgin.

"Where are they taking me, Papa?" Renata asked her rather, tugging on his tunic.

Her mother's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. "Oh, Lucius... I always knew her perfection would grant us this."

"My darling Renata, you are to go with Rufus Gellius. You will be well cared for and live a privileged life." He patted his daughter's head lovingly, upset to part with her but excited for the prospects.

"Why do I have to go? I don't want to live away from home. Please! Rufus, sir, I want to stay..." Renata looked frightened and Rufus understood but he had five other girls to pick up and was on tight schedule.

Grasping her hand and pulling her to his side, Rufus smiled at her. "Come, now and say goodbye to your parents, Renata. They are no longer your family."

Tears escaped her as she kissed her mama and papa, sure that someday she'd see them again. Little did she know, she had just become one of the most powerful women in Rome. She was led to a round temple, the Temple of Vesta, near the _Forum Romanum_ and given a room. Soon, an older woman wearing an elegant dress and with hair in the style of a Roman bride came inside and sat near the young girl, wrapping her arms around her.

"Welcome, child. You've been given a most precious gift. Someone is fetching some food for you. Are you hungry?" The kind woman asked.

Renata did not reply. "I'm sure you are. My name is Flavia Gemina and I will take care of you, dear girl. What shall I call you?"

"Renata Drusilla. My papa is Lucius Renatus-"

"You needn't worry about your Papa, my dear." Flavia smiled at the young girl. "You are free from his _potestas_, now."

Renata's eyes widened at this piece of knowledge. "I am... free?"

Flavia nodded her head and kissed the girl's temple. "Renata, you will enjoy splendors that few women of Rome will ever know. When you grow older, of course. For now, you are still in training, where you will stay for ten years. Then, you shall have my job keeping the sacred fire lit and in ten more years, you shall train your own Vestals."

"You're going to train me?

"Yes, child." Flavia stood up to leave. "The food will be here soon. Make sure the slave treats you well. You are one of us, now, and are held to a higher caliber. Any disrespect should be reported to me. Understand?"

Renata nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course."

A few short hours later, five other girls were in the temple being told of their new roles in society. Renata shared her room with a girl named Vitellia Larcia. They quickly grew to be friends and helped each other to cope with being away from their families. Little Renata certainly was looking forward to her new life but she had no idea what was in store for her in the future.

* * *

The Romans cheered in victory. They had just captured a group of Greek slaves who had attempted to rebel against their master. One in particular, a blonde, lean man, Demetrios, had been sentenced to death for not only had he rebelled, but the master's wife confessed to the Roman guards that he had seduced her and taken her in her husband's bed. This was punishable by death, as the man was a Roman senator, and it was a disgrace to treat him in such a manner.

Demetrios was put into a cell while he awaited his execution the next morning. The truth was, he couldn't be bothered by it. He had nothing else to live for, after all, but himself. When he'd been enslaved by those _damn_ Romans, he wanted nothing more than to lash out in revenge but he found a more clever way to do that. He slept with his master's wife thus disgracing her and her husband. It wasn't as good as shedding a Roman's blood but it certainly did the trick.

He'd been quickly arrested after he and the other slaves stopped obeying the family's orders and were reported. And now, as he sat there on the cold, hard ground, he contemplated his life and how insignificant it was. He didn't matter here. He was a stranger from a faraway land, not one of their own. Beneath them. And tomorrow, the crowd would shout in praise as he was mauled by a lion, crucified, or decapitated. The Romans were a nasty lot but at least if he was to die, it would be because he had done something against them.

He had never fitted in anywhere to begin with. He would die and no one would miss him. No one knew him, after all, or cared to. Just when he thought that his mistress was beginning to care for him, she ratted him out. He had now learned not to trust anybody but what was he to do? After tomorrow, no one would ever spare a thought to him again.

* * *

Renata had been awoken the next morning by Flavia who had dressed her and prepared her to go out. She was told that they were going to buy a dress for her as all Vestals had to be impeccably dressed at all times. While her father had been a wealthy man, she did not have the correct garments that would suit her new position.

They had gone to the forum and purchased some lovely fabrics in all colors for the young Vestal to wear. Her hair had been done as Flavia's in the way of a Roman bride with braids, golden tassels, and a small adornment.

On their way back, however, Renata and Flavia came upon the strangest sight: a man was being dragged across the forum by two Roman guards to be publicly executed. A large crowd had already gathered and Renata halted looking at the poor man and feeling immense pity for him. He was obviously not a Roman and even if he was an innocent man, as young as she was, she knew he would not have a fair trial. His looks were that of a Greek. She recognized the typical characteristics because her tutor up until she had become a priestess had been Greek.

The man craned his neck and looked at the little girl, managing a smile. His smile nearly broke her heart and she let go Flavia's hand, running through the crowd to get to the executioner so he could see her... If only he _saw_ her.

Flavia panicked. "Renata! Come back!" Quickly, she lifted her skirts and began chasing after the little girl. "Oh, you will be the death of me, child."

The crowd soon caught sight of little Renata. Her appearance was unmistakable: she was an important girl, a priestess to the gods. They started to murmur and soon the, executioner caught wind of this and looked at the girl. His shoulders slumped as he had been looking forward to doing his job but the rules were clear. Should a criminal run into a Vestal before his execution, he was to be pardoned. And this time would be no different.

Demetrios had been resigned to his fate, having had so long to think about it, and when the crowd began to dissipate, he grew confused. There was about to be an execution and was there anything that the Romans loved more than blood? He certainly didn't think so. But then he, too, caught sight of a little girl. A young, blooming flower that would surely grow up to be very beautiful, her looks eye-catching even at such a young age. She would be the object of desire for many men in the future, of that he was sure.

It was only then that he took notice of her clothing. She was a Vestal Virgin! He had heard about this cult, one in which the women selected were highly revered. The executioner's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Unchain him." The man turned his head to Flavia who had finally reached Renata and begun scolding her. "Keep a closer eye on her, Vestal. We do not need any more unnecessary pardons.

The guards did as they were told taking the chains off of Demetrios' wrists and ankles, which were red and swollen. Once they had left him, he slowly walked to the pair of women.

"Excuse me." Flavia placed Renata behind her.

"Listen, you were very fortunate that my charge has a good heart and decided to spare you, lest you'd be dead right now." She pushed her shoulders back and eyed him seriously. "But that does not mean that I shall allow a criminal, spared or otherwise, to speak to Renata. Her purity will only be tainted."

Renata peered out from behind Flavia's legs and gave the man a small smile. "Calm yourself, I simply wish to thank the girl."

"You're quite welcome." A small voice replied to him.

"I am Demetrios, Miss Renata. And I will never forget your act of courage and sympathy." He smiled back.

"She hardly sympathized with you, Sir." Flavia frowned. "It is just the foolishness of a _child_. Now, if you will excuse us, we must be getting back to the temple. Good day."

* * *

**_18 Years Later_**

Eleazar, Felicius, and Demetrios strode into the Colosseum with great confidence, Aro having secured them prime seats for the day's games. The objective? To locate potential additions to the Volturi guard. Eleazar was there to find the talent, Demetrios to follow it, and Felicius to force them to accompany them, if need be. Demetrios' mind had been quite fuzzy regarding his human life but it had not escaped his notice that it was in this city that he'd been spared by a young girl. She was likely his age by now, assuming nothing had happened to her.

"Why are there women in this row?" Felicius asked, his voice booming. "They should be in the back, should they not?"

Demetrios followed Felicius' gaze and landed upon a woman dressed in a dark violet dress, a veil covering her face. He immediately felt a tug towards her. His talent, tracking, allowed him to recall those he had met before and he had certainly come across this woman's particular tenor before. He just could not recall where.

Eleazar turned to Felicius. "Calm down, my man. They are Vestals. The only women in Rome to have any sense of power."

The name was familiar to Demetrios. He'd heard it mentioned before. _Ah! _The girl. The one he'd met all those years ago... she had been a Vestal. Could it be? The one he felt the pull towards?

"Do you foresee any talents in them?" He asked Eleazar, his eyes fixed on the veiled beauty. _What had been her name? Rufilla... Rubellia? R... Renata. Yes, that was it._

Eleazar concentrated for a moment and nodded. "Yes. One among them exudes avoidance. She may prove to be useful, something of a shield."

"A shield." He repeated. "Shall I track her then?"

"By all means." Eleazar replied. "Follow her but be wary so that you are not seen. Also, the Vestals are not permitted to associate with men in the manner you so enjoy. Do _try_ and control yourself, for once."

Demetrios said nothing but glanced sideways at the one person who was responsible for him being alive right now. He owed her his entire life, his entire existence. Later, perhaps tonight, he would show her his eternal gratitude.

For now, however, he turned his attentions to the games which were about to begin.

* * *

No matter what she did, Renata could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. She hardly had any acquaintances, usually preferring to keep to herself and stay out of social situations. But, on this particular day, Vitellia had convinced her to attend the games. It appeared that Caesar, Rome's beloved dictator, was going to put on a show that was unforgettable.

Her eyes danced around the crowd, searching for the culprit that had been watching her but she found none. _How very strange_, she thought to herself.

Vitellia leaned over to her close friend. "Why, if we weren't bound to this role, there's _many_ a gladiator I'd like to pay a visit to."

She looked at her friend shocked. "Vitellia, watch your mouth! You're absolutely horrid." She laughed. "You know what I think every time we come to a game? That we're all morally impoverished people who revel in the suffering of others."

"Well, others revel in _our_ suffering, Renata. Other women are free to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh while we are not." She frowned. "It isn't fair."

"Yes, well, in two decades' time, you shall be able to, as well." Renata replied.

"But how awful to have to wait to lose our virginity for so long. Other girls are married with children already, younger than us, and here we are, withering away. Our beauty fading, along with our stamina. Oh, you're right, we'll make _fabulous_ wives someday." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious.

"Vitellia, can we please just watch?" _There I go again, avoiding the situation._ "I'm sure our husbands will love and cherish us and if they do not, they will at the very least show us off. It will be fine."

* * *

Demetrios smiled to himself. So it _was_ Renata. He would go to her tonight, at the Temple of Vesta, and he would stake his claim on what rightfully belonged to the Volturi.

Upon sundown, Demetrios quickly made his way over to the Temple of Vesta. He hadn't needed to ask for directions- not only did everyone know where the revered temple was, but he only had to follow the tenor of Renata's mind. With a purpose to fulfill, he walked up the stone steps to the temple and knocked lightly on the wooden door, holding back his strength so as not to knock down the door. He was far past the stage of being a newborn but he still had to be careful when using his strength.

A woman with light, pinned-back hair opened the door slowly.

"Can I help you?" Her eyes flitted upwards. Flavia stopped in her tracks and nearly fell backwards in shock. "Di immortales... you haven't aged a day. What are you _doing_ here?

Demetrios had not really thought of what he would say but gave her a heart-stopping smile. He now looked like a god- why not cater to the human's misconceptions? "I have come for one of you. _Renata_."

The woman before him gasped. "What _are_ you?

"Impatient, right now, if I'm being honest." He leaned against one of the pillars and glanced at his hands. "Where is she?"

"Guarding the flame, as is her duty." Her eyes slowly reached him. "Forgive me, I do not understand how... you were just a... and now you're here, looking like a statue of Adonis himself."

"Thus were the gifts granted to me. Gifts I wish to bestow upon your charge, should she allow me." His red eyes had grown slightly darker and he fought for control of his bloodlust. He was still a young vampire, only a child in the eyes of his masters. A scoff almost escaped him at the thought of going from having one master to three but at least he was highly prized by these. No one dared to cross him, for they knew he was lethal.

"I shall fetch her for you. Wait here. And please be aware that she is an active Vestal, now. Meaning that if she is caught abandoning her post and to speak to a man, no less, whether you're human or not, she will be severely punished."

A few moments later, he overheard the conversation between the two, once again thanking Aro for making him what he was and giving him so many useful talents and skills.

"But who do you mean, Flavia?" A woman, he presumed to be Renata, asked.

"You might not remember him. A prisoner you saved when you were a child by being in is presence. His execution was nearing and you got him pardoned. You do not recall?" Flavia inquired.

A small gasp echoed through the halls of the temple. "He is outside?" Flavia nodded. "Will you guard the flame? I shall only be a moment."

"If we get caught, it's a good flogging for the both of us, you know!" She whispered angrily.

"I'll hurry, I promise."

With that, he heard the delicate steps of tiny, sandal-clad feet and she appeared to him in all her glory. Dark, wavy and flowing hair pinned back with gold adornments, just like the day he'd met her and as he'd seen her at the games. She looked absolutely breathtaking, had he any breath to be taken.

"Renata." His voice caressed the name by which she was called and she stood there, amazed, having recognized him. "It's been a great many years since I last saw your face."

She paused and crinkled her forehead as if trying to remember something. "Demetrios, yes?"

"The one and only." He replied.

"Tell me, why have you come? After so long, such a small thing I did, for you to come back here and find me is confusing. And how is it that you have managed to retain such youth and..." She visibly and audibly gulped. "And strength and..." Her eyes were wide as she looked him up and down, not before having noticed how absolutely attractive he was. No, not attractive: _irresistible_. "Beauty.

She had not once had a problem with trying to keep her virginity. She knew it was her sacred duty, one of the only ones she had apart from keeping the flame going. Her actions would define the fate of Rome for if the fire went out for whatever reason or she was found to be impure, there would be dire consequences. This she knew, however, this she could not care about if it involved the man in question. For the first time in her entire life, she started to doubt her ability to perform well as a Vestal.

"I might say the same of you, Renata. You've grown up to be a lovely woman, as I knew you would." He approached her, casually backing her up against a pillar and getting to close for comfort, his hands straying to hold her hips.

She had never been held by a man since she was taken away from her father and now, fifteen years later, here she was, a god himself, likely, holding her as if she were a great treasure.

"No." She whispered. "No, please, get off. Have you no respect for the gods? Or for me? I will be disgraced and beaten, if not killed, for being found in such a compromising position with you, good sir. I am not to consort with men unless it is to make a legal agreement."

"In that case, I propose a legal agreement." He said, his honeyed voice and intoxicating scent driving her over the edge. "And as for your gods? No, I have no respect whatsoever. And I'll tell you why, Renata. Because I've been to the other side and I have conquered death. Why am I still the same age I was when I met you? Because I found a way to cheat death and let me tell you that all of your duties to the Roman people are farces. This is nothing but pageantry and unnecessary." She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'll have you know that the fate of Rome is in my hands! I was appointed to this position by the will of the gods. My blood is sacred. It is an unspeakable and unforgivable crime to spill the blood of or to lay with a Vestal." She explained, more to herself than to him.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're telling me." Her blood was more than sacred, it smelled like the heavens but for whatever reason, he did not find himself inclined to finish her off. Not because of her silly ideas about the wrath of the gods but because he had likely just met his mate and killing her would not be such a good idea. He would become like Marcus and that was not something that he really wanted out of this life

"I still fail to understand the purpose of your visit." She huffed, annoyed with him but more with herself for letting him get to her so.

"I am afraid it is rather difficult to explain, _pulchra_. I do not want to frighten you." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Frighten me? Well, you're certainly no thief. What are you, then, a demon? A _lupus_? A male _lamia_?"

His smirk widened, his ruby eyes meeting hers for the first time causing her to be taken aback. "I think, in your language, _striga_ would be most appropriate."

"A... a _striga_." She sighed and pouted her lips. "Well, that's certainly different. What do you want with me?"

"There are more of us. We are very powerful in our world and there might be a place for you in it." Renata gasped. "Do not fear me, Renata. It would be for the best if you agreed and came back with me to our home. You have been chosen.

Anger flared in Renata's orbs. "_I_ have been _chosen_?" She asked in an acidic tone. "How _dare_ you come in here and try to take me away from all I know? That's all that's ever been _done_ to me, being taken away. First, from my parents to fulfill a duty that I _did not_ choose, one I was, as you say, _chosen_ for. And now, here you are, repaying me for doing the great grace of saving you by _choosing_ me to leave once more. You have a nerve to come here and speak to me so.

This time, Demetrios was taken aback. "Listen. Either you come with me willingly, or my friend Felicius will have to come get you himself. And believe me, I am far nicer, as far as _strigae_ go."

"And now he threatens me." Renata laughed dryly. "I apologize if I was rude, but I do not take kindly to being ordered about."

"Then let me persuade you, mea tu belliata." Demetrios leaned in and she was overtaken by his sweet aroma, a mix of cinnamon and something else entirely. He was consumed by her scent, as well, one of fruits and flowers. "Come with me and you can leave this duty you do not enjoy behind.

"And how do you know I don't enjoy my duty?" She asked. "In fact, just today I persuaded my friend that this life isn't bad at all. Sure, we are not allowed relations with a..." Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his eyes. "With a man for three decades, but we will be highly sought after once we're done serving Vesta."

He replied, mockingly. "Ah, so you're content to live that way."

"I am well provided for." She smirked.

"You will be well provided for in our home, as well, Renata." His voice, like silkened honey, was starting to get past her defenses. Demetrios leaned in, his lips next to her ear, cold breath making her shiver. "I will give you two weeks to decide."

And with that, he simply vanished. Renata looked around for him but he really was nowhere to be seen. _How strange_, she thought to herself. Perhaps he really was a _striga_, then?

Quickly, she made her way back in to the temple and was met with a furious Flavia.

"You will get us both killed if you ever do that again." She reprimanded .

"I am sorry, Flavia. He simply wished to speak to me." Renata, however true that was, could not conceal her blossoming blush.

Flavia frowned. "Oh, my dear girl. You mustn't be... Oh, by the powers of Vesta, he's left a mark on you."

_Why yes_, she thought. _I think he has._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I got absolutely no feedback on this story and honestly, that's ok. I wrote this for me and I hope that whether you review or not, you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

_**Pronunciation/Definitions:**_

_**Velathri- the name of the village that the present-day city of Volterra used to be called**_

_**fugere- to flee**_

_**sacred burial- when a Vestal was found not guarding the flame or sleeping with a man, since their blood was sacred and could not be spilled, were taken in a procession through the city and buried alive in a chamber with enough food and water for a few days. The entire city usually mourned them as it boded rather ill for the safety and prosperity of the people and was typically followed by times of turmoil.**_

* * *

"Were you able to convince her, dear brother?" Felicius asked Demetrios when he returned to their lodgings.

"I am giving her two weeks." He replied.

Felicius stood up. "Two weeks? That is far too long. Take me to her, I'll convince her myself."

Demetrios was surprised at the pang of jealousy that hit him. "You will go nowhere near her. We both know that two weeks is nothing to us."

Eleazar walked into the room, his eyes now bright red after having satiated himself with a few locals. "So, do you believe she will join us?"

"I do not doubt it. I intend to pester her until she agrees." A small smile graced his lips and Felicius caught on.

"Why so excited, Demetrios? Is the girl _pretty_?" He asked.

Demetrios blinked a few times before realizing that he did, in fact, think her beautiful. Her beauty rivaled that of Chelsea and other female vampires he'd met in the past. And she was but a human... Imagine what she would be like once she'd been transformed! "She has a name, you know."

"I did not know you were one for names, Demetrios." Eleazar said, laughing to himself.

Ignoring Eleazar's joke, he continued. "Renata has an unparalleled pulchritude. Does that answer your question, Felicius?"

"Oh, my, my, my. Someone has staked his claim on her, has he?" Felicius mocked.

"And if I have?" Demetrios asked

"Then best of luck to you, my friend." Felicius said, patting him on the back. "Best of luck."

* * *

Renata had been at the market looking for a new pair of sandals to match a dress that Flavia had recently given her. The sky was cloudy, as it had been for a good few days now and once again, she had the feeling she was being watched. Sure enough, as she turned one of the street corners, Demetrios was there.

"Ah!" She gasped in fright. "Not you again. Have I not already made myself clear enough?"

"Oh you have, dear, but I am persistent. I have to be." He replied, smiling graciously at her. "And how are you this fine day, Miss?"

"Better. Before you showed up. Can a woman not shop for sandals in peace?" She complained, smiling shyly.

"I could help you." He offered.

"You could?" Renata was taken aback. No man had ever offered to help her with anything in her life, not since she'd been taken away from her mother and father. "I mean... that would be nice."

He offered her his arm for her to take, which she did so promptly. "What if I told you that you need not give away any of those _sesterces_ of yours to get some pretty sandals, hm?"

"Pardon me, Demetrios, but I am averse to stealing. Though, as a Greek, you've got more leeway than I." She replied.

His eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "I meant what I said last night, Renata. We... _I_ would take care of you. I _will_ take care of you. If you agree to join us, you will never spend your own money again. You'll have no need for money at all. It amuses me how you _Romans_ think you're the rulers of the world. You've no idea what lies beyond humanity, my darling. We have power. More power than Caesar or any other ruler could ever hope to have."

She looked at him, frowning. "Power corrupts, Demetrios. And it's nice to see how highly you think of me." She scoffed. "And _we Romans_ are not as bad as you make us seem."

"I know, I'm sorry." Shame crossed his face. "Truly, I am. I just want you to know what is in store for you, should you come with me."

"I said I'd think about it. You following me obnoxiously does not work in your favor." She told him.

"So you don't enjoy my presence?" When Renata saw his pout, it was enough to do her in.

She smiled at him, a small laugh escaping her. "I do, Demetrios. More than I should."

His smile fell at her words. "It's a shame we cannot act on it."

"What do you mean?" She inquired, curious.

"If I was to... if we were to be together, there's a great chance I could kill you so I'd rather not take the risk until you're indestructible." He explained, an apologetic smile gracing his lips. "May I take you somewhere?"

At her nod, he plucked her into his arms and sped to a nearby empty field. Carefully, he placed her on the soft grass at the base of a tree.

"Will you meet me tonight, Renata?" He asked her, resting his head in her lap, his onyx-colored eyes beaming up at her with hope.

"I don't think it is such a good idea, Demetrios. You said yourself we cannot really do anything but-"

He cut her off. "I never said we cannot _do_ anything. I said we cannot be one... at least not yet. But that does not mean I cannot show you how strongly I feel for you."

She gave him a half-smile. "I don't know how I will even leave the temple. It's much too difficult."

"Will you meet me tonight?" He asked her again, his eyes smoldering and his voice weakening her once so very strong resolve.

"I will be dooming Rome." She told him, his wisps of blond hair soft against her fingertips as she stroked his head. "Would you have such a thing?"

Demetrios paused and tilted his head back so he could look her in the eyes. "If not, you will be dooming me. Would _you_ have such a thing?"

A laugh escaped her. "I suppose not. Flavia is watching my post for tonight. I have told her I am ill and cannot do it myself."

"And what do you plan to do with all of that free time?" He asked teasingly, a smirk on his face.

She smiled back at him. "Well, I'm never one to fail to meet my end of the bargain. When and where shall I find you?"

* * *

Renata carefully snuck out of the temple and made her way to the market. She was not wearing any garlands in her hair and put on the simplest garment she owned. Demetrios had told her to wait by one of the stalls and so she did, patiently, and soon enough, his figure entered her vision.

A look of surprise crossed over his face. "You came."

"I almost didn't but I could never doom you." She replied coyly.

"Never?" He asked her, a fiery burn in his eyes. "I do like the sound of that. Are you accepting my offer, then?"

"I have not made any decisions as of yet." Her eyes met his straight on. "I'm waiting for someone to persuade me."

He smiled cunningly. "I'll do more than that, _pulchra_. Are you ready to go?"

At her nod, he swooped her into his arms and sped with his full strength to his small villa in the woods. There was nothing much in it, a few modest chairs, a table, and a bed. A bed with blood red sheets. Renata's eyes widened as she fully realized how quickly they had gotten there.

"You're amazing." She told him, her hands timidly placed on his chest, reveling in his smooth, marble chest.

"No, Renata. _You're_ amazing. I'm only eighteen years into this life." He leaned in and sniffed her hair, caressing her face with one hand and holding her hips with the other. "It is nearly impossible for our kind to resist the blood of humans. But with you... I am sure your blood is _very_ satisfying but I find myself with no desire to taste it. Because tasting it means ending you and I could never live with that."

"What is this, Demetrios?" She asked him, concern in her soft voice. "What are we?"

"Two people. One striga, one human. Soon to be _two_ strigae." His eyebrow creased. "I hope." He added as an afterthought.

Renata's eyes started to glow as she leaned her head into his chest and breathed in deep. "Are you trying to say that you care for me?"

"No, my Renata." He replied in a grave voice. "I am saying that I love you."

Unshed tears caused Renata to start sniffling. "I love you, too, Demetrios. I don't know how or why... You're everything I should run away from, you could ruin everything but I can't bring myself to be away from you." He slowly removed his Volturi necklace and used his nails, hard as stone, to carve their names in it and lovingly placed it on her neck. A physical token of his love, since he could not do much else to show her its intensity otherwise.

With that, Demetrios touched his lips to hers and showed her the magic that was love.

* * *

These escapades continued for a few weeks, Renata having agreed immediately after the kiss that she would happily become one of them, as long as he waited until the next festival before she had to disappear. She had no way of knowing what a mistake not leaving sooner would prove to be.

* * *

Vitellia had been forced to take Renata's spot quite a few times over the past few weeks and it began to frustrate her as she wanted more than anything to be able to go to sleep at nights, not guard the flame. That was Renata's job for a few months and then it would be her job, but not now.

So, one night, she heard the footsteps of someone sneaking out and followed Renata. What she saw caused her jaw to drop: a man kissing her. _What? Had she not been the one to scold me on my affinity for men? Damn wench!_

Quickly, Vitellia ran to the Pontifex Maximus.

* * *

Renata returned in the early morning before anyone had awoken. Things when she got back to her room, however, were quite different. It had been searched through, ransacked. _What is the meaning of this?_

She did not have to wait long until Flavia burst into her room and clutched her in her arms protectively. "Oh dear child. What have you _done_?"

"What is going on, Flavia?" Renata asked, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

"They know." She whispered. "They know about you and the man who came to visit the other night. Rufus is on his way now as we speak! You are going to be killed, Renata! All because you could not resist him!"

Renata was shell-shocked. She honestly had no idea what to say. She had just returned from the most amazing night with the man she was sure was her soul mate and now, someone was on their way to ruin it? She could not handle such a thing. "You mean... the sacred burial sacrifice."

Flavia nodded sadly as she saw unshed tears collecting in Renata's eyes. "My darling Renata... How could you let this happen?"

"Will you find him for me?" She pleaded to her caretaker, not even worrying about her fate.

"What? Have you not heard a word I've said to you, girl?" She huffed. "_Absolutely not._"

"Please, Flavia? You must. If you have ever cared for me, you must." Renata sat on the bed and her shoulders hunched forward. "I _love_ him." The conviction in her voice proved it to be true.

Flavia looked unsure. "They will be watching me closely."

"Go to the Forum. Get lost in the crowd. I always met him at dusk near the outskirts of town. And he would take me to his quarters." A sob escaped her. "Oh, but it is _so_ far away. How anyone could have discovered us, I've no idea."

"Do you wish to write him yourself and I'll deliver the letter?" She asked.

"No, no. I've no time. Tell him to leave, Flavia, before dawn. To flee wherever he can, _fugere_, as soon as he can and that all of the Romans are after him."

Male voices penetrated the halls and Renata started to panic. "_Go!_" She whispered, angrily. "You must go _now!_" And Flavia was able to leave before Rufus entered the room.

"Renata Drusilla." He clicked his tongue. "My, my, what a _mistake_ my father made in taking you in. But, I think we can negotiate. Tell me where your lover is and we shall spare you. The city does not yet know, only Vitellia and I."

Renata's eyes flashed with recognition. "Vitellia?" She asked in disbelief. Her friend, someone she trusted and loved, had _betrayed_ her?

"Jealousy does strange things to people. She wanted what you had. A man with whom to carry out the deeds of pleasure. Now, if you tell me where he is, you can keep your duties as a Vestal and no one will know." He smiled cruelly. "But the man will be severely punished. Tell me where he is."

"I..." Her voice broke. "I do not know."

"Fine, then, at the very least, give me his name. We shall find him ourselves." She shook her head. "No? Are you refusing my orders? Or did he not tell you his name and you simply let a stranger take you, desecrate your body?"

"He is _not_ a stranger!" She shouted and soon realized her mistake when Rufus' hands gripped her neck tightly.

"You do not speak to me that way!" He replied viciously before finally letting go. Renata gasped for air. "You'd best get used to that, _whore_. Are you aware of how long it takes one to starve?"

"I don't care. You may do to me what you wish but you will never get him." She told him resolutely.

A smile returned to Rufus' face, one of confidence. "Oh? We shall see about that. Until your execution tomorrow, Renata."

* * *

Flavia covered herself with her tunic and made her way to a small stall at the far end of the city. Within a few moments, after feeling someone familiar's tenor, Demetrios arrived at the spot. "Flavia, is it not?"

The look of absolute horror on her face, however, was enough to dismiss his cheerful greeting. "I have the gravest of news."

"Is it about Renata?" She nodded. "What is wrong?" The concern in his voice was enough to convince her that the man truly did love her Renata.

"You have been discovered. Her execution is being planned at this very moment." It hurt Flavia to even think of uttering such a sentence, much less actually doing so. "She wished for me to come and inform you that they are looking for you and that you should leave. She does not want you to be implicated in any way."

A hiss escaped him and for the first time, Flavia believed that he truly was a creature of the supernatural and most certainly not human. "No one will _touch_ her."

"I truly wish you could guarantee that, Demetrios. But the Pontifex Maximus has her under close guard. It will take place tomorrow, her execution. I trust you will heed her warning and leave before then." She told him.

His eyes narrowed. "You must be daft if you believe I'm going to leave her here to this fate. I _love_ her." The ferocity of his admission very similar to the way Renata's had been earlier.

"I know. She loves you, as well, and _dearly_ so. Which is why you should listen to her. You will be killed if you do not." Her tone was serious but Demetrios was not convinced.

"She is at the temple." He stated, his powers kicking in. "Thank you for coming, Flavia, but I must retrieve her. Rest assured, she will suffer no punishment."

* * *

Demetrios made his way swiftly to the Temple of Vesta and rushed to her room, his speed causing his presence to escape the guards' notice. When she caught sight of him, panic filled her once so calm orbs.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted. "You must leave. _Now_."

Demetrios saw red as he caught sight of the bright hand-prints made on her neck. Someone had forced themselves upon her in a violent manner. Someone had hurt her. "Why, I'll kill him for even _touching_ you."

"Please... Please Demetrios, you have to go. They'll _kill_ you!" He could have laughed at the thought if not for the desperation in her voice. In his mate's voice. "They know about me and think I've lain with a man, but they don't know _you_! They're scouring the city to find you so that you can be punished."

"And you think I'll just go without you?" He asked, hurt.

More tears escaped her eyes only this time, she did nothing to stop them. "You _have_ to! I don't even know you got in here without being seen, there's guards all around the temple. And I don't know how you'll get out but that's something else entirely. I will not let you be killed. I know you say you cannot be, that you're stronger than they are, but they'll find a way." She gasped for breath as the tears flowed harder, grasping his shirt in her hands. "I will be given an honorable death, Demetrios. You needn't worry about me. And if the gods I've learnt to disbelieve in really aren't real, then it will be just like sleeping. But I will not go with a clear conscience if I do not know that you are safe."

"Renata, my love." Demetrios pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead fiercely. "If you think for one moment that you are actually going to be buried alive and slowly die as they wish, you are _gravely_ mistaken."

A small, devious smile creeped onto her lips. "I know. That's why I'm taking this." She told him, reaching under her bed to pull out a _gladius_. "I will let them think that I am suffering but I intend to end this as quickly as I can."

If tears could flow from his eyes, Demetrios would be flooding the room. "No, no, no, my Renata. No." He shook his head. "That is not what I mean. Come away with me."

Her breath hitched. "What?"

"Come away with me. There's a place for you in my world by my side. You will never have to worry about trivialities like death again." He whispered. "Be a creature of the night with me, Renata"

"And Flavia? She will be blamed for my escape and take the punishment for me. I cannot let that happen." The tears recommenced. "Demetrios, I want nothing more than to be what you are but I have a duty to those that raised me. I could never forgive myself if Flavia died because of me."

"You're too good a woman, my dear, and you've got too good a heart." He closed his eyes and Renata found herself missing the ruby pools she loved. "She will not be punished, I will make sure of it. My Master, Aro, has close ties with all of the important people in Rome. One word from him and she'll be treated like a queen."

"I am to just disappear? They will write of me in books as the one Vestal who did not meet her punishment. I'll be called a coward, a fool, a whore..." One look into his eyes, however, was all it took. "But all of that is worth it if we're still alive to laugh about it in centuries to come."

"Right. Time to take you away from this awful place. Come on, climb on my back." She did so, her face fitting perfectly on the crook of his neck near his shoulder. "I love you, Renata. Please, don't ever doubt that."

"I won't, my _striga_." She whispered into his ear. "Take us away."

Demetrios ran, using his full speed while holding desperately onto his Renata as they left the temple, the guards feeling nothing but a breeze as they passed them. He took her out into the countryside in a matter of seconds and lay her on the soft grass. "We are away from everyone. I need to know that you are alright with this."

"Do you intend to transform me now?" She asked, no fear in her voice.

"Perhaps. I am anxious to have you, my Renata. The sooner I do, the sooner I can." He paused, twirling a tendril of her dark locks between his fingers. "And then I'll take you to _Velathri_, to our new home."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "And you believe that this Aro and his brothers will take me?"

"If they do not, we will leave and become nomads. Start a clan of our own. But I have every reason to think that they will _love_ you." He kissed her again. "A friend of mine is coming, one of the guards of the Volturi. His name is Eleazar. He went away to inform the brothers of our delay and should be back by morning. He was able to sense that you shall have a power and that will make Aro more willing to agree to this."

"Power?" She asked quietly. "What's your power, _striga_?"

"I am what they call a tracker. I can find anyone if I've felt their tenor before. That is how I found you, my darling." Demetrios' mind was reeling with happiness. He had her. Finally, he had his mate. "It takes some of us centuries to find our mates. We only ever have one, so it is difficult to be whole... _complete_ without one. I am fortunate to have found you, Renata. We were both very fortunate."

A smile broke across her features. "Oh, Demetrios. This idea of being your mate excites me. I stop to think sometimes what would have happened had I not been at the forum that day. You'd be _dead_." Her voice broke.

"Don't think of such things." He shushed her, cradling her in his cold, strong arms. The night was warm and so his temperature was welcoming to her. "We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I love you." Renata told him as her eyes started to close and he simply watched her, his one love, his mate, as she slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! You guys certainly made this whole process more enjoyable and a super shout-out to "A person" for his/her ego-boosting words! :) And now, without further ado, the final journey!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

_Pronunciations/Explanations:_

_Adalheid- old Germanic form of the name Heidi_

_The Romans did actually believe that love came from the liver, rather than the heart. _

_

* * *

_

The next day, Demetrios ran with Renata to Velathri, their new home. After a few days of settling in and meeting all of the other vampires, Renata was introduced to the Volturi's fisherwoman.

"So _you're_ the woman who's captured Demetrios' heart." The woman gave Renata a bright smile. "I'm Adalheid. I've heard a lot about you. You managed to keep a young vampire in check. Incredible feat, that." She signaled for them to walk together.

Renata smiled back and fell in pace beside her. "Have you known Demetrios long?"

"Ever since he was reborn." A pang of jealousy washed over her. "I've been around _much_ longer than he has so I basically taught him the ropes, along with Felicius who's only a bit younger than I. He's a great person, is he not?"

Renata nodded. "Yes. He... I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"He has that effect on people." Adalheid told her, laughing to herself.

"How do you mean?" Renata asked, her smile falling a bit.

"Well, I just mean that he's very charming. Handsome, to be sure." Adalheid caught on quickly to what Renata was insinuating. "You needn't worry, Renata. Demetrios and I are simply friends. He has a mate, and it is _you_. You can never have more than one mate, you know."

"But you can have many _friends_." Renata replied, unconvinced that there was nothing deeper going on between them.

Adalheid placed her hands on Renata's shoulders. "There's no reason for you to feel threatened."

"You're right. Why should I be threatened by a tall, gorgeous immortal who has spent an infinite amount of time with my mate? No reason at all." She said sarcastically.

Adalheid laughed. "I have a feeling _we'll_ be good friends. There's your knight in shining armor, now."

Renata looked behind her and saw Demetrios, not missing the mischievous glint in Adalheid's eyes as she caught sight of him. "I certainly hope so. It's not as though I have friends, anymore, apart from Demetrios. It is clear that the others do not enjoy my presence here since I'm yet to be one of you."

"Well,_ I_ for one, am glad you're here. I've watched Demetrios suffer with this existence but ever since you've come into his life?" She smiled. "Why, he's brighter than ever. And I'll gladly be your friend. It will help to replace the one you lost."

Renata's eyebrows furrowed. "Who do you mean?"

"Why..." Adalheid grew wary. Did the human not know? "Why, your friend, Flavia. She was a Vestal, too, if I understand correctly."

"Ah yes, Flavia. I miss her so much. Perhaps one day I'll visit her again." Renata offered.

"Not unless you plan on killing yourself." Adalheid told her. "It's a bit hard to visit someone who is dead."

Renata's eyes grew wide. "Ex... Excuse me?"

"Oh... I've made a terrible mistake, haven't I." She winced, knowing that her tendency to gossip had gotten the best of her. "Dear Renata, you haven't heard? Flavia was killed in your place for the adulterous crimes you committed- well, that they _believe_ you committed- with Demetrios."

"No one saw fit to tell me this before now?" Renata nearly shouted. "How could that have happened? Demetrios _promised_ me that Aro would take care of it! That no one would dare _touch_ her!"

"Please, calm down." Adalheid was shocked at the woman's outburst. "I am sure Demetrios kept his word and informed Aro of your wishes regarding her safety but you must understand. We are not miracle workers. If the leaders in Rome saw fit to kill her, they would have done so with or without our intervention."

"You don't understand it, do you..." Renata started to cry. "She was my closest friend! A _life_! An _innocent_ life..."

"I'll just fetch Demetrios for you, shall I?" Adalheid offered, clearly not ready to deal with the distressed human.

Slowly, Renata managed to keep the tears at bay, her eyes just a little red and puffy. She did not want to fall apart in front of Demetrios. Compared to Adalheid, she was already weak enough.

"Renata!" Demetrios said as he rushed down the hall, taking her in his arms. "What is it, what's wrong? Adalheid told me you were beside yourself with grief."

Rather than dealing with the matter at hand, Adalheid still fresh in her mind, Renata took the conversation in a new direction. "Why did you choose me? Why did you choose the one person that you knew, by law, you couldn't have?" She smiled brokenly. "You could have easily left me back in Rome, unscathed, and taken someone else as your mate. Someone like Adalheid."

Demetrios looked shocked. "Adalheid? She's no more than a friend, Renata. I do not feel that way about her." He sighed and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear. "I've taken a great risk with you but I didn't _choose_ this. I literally had _no_ choice." His smile widened. "Renata, we were made for each other. You're my mate. And Adalheid... Adalheid is-"

"And Adalheid's perfect." She told him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Demetrios nodded. "Yes. Yes, she is. But she has one critical flaw." Slowly, he approached her, tenderly cupping her face in his icy cold hands. "She's not _you_, Renata. She's not the woman I love."

She smiled brokenly. "You can't mean that. I saw her, I saw the way she looked at you. _Clearly_ you two have something that I cannot compete with."

"You're _right_!" He shouted. "You _don't_ have to compete with her. Do you know why? Because you've already _won_! I'm _already_ yours. I will always be yours."

"Demetrios..." She whispered.

"This life isn't easy. It's hard and everyday, I have to go against my nature to be in public." He was determined to get her back. "Renata... even though this endless life is hard, I can think of no one I'd rather go into it with than you."

Her face grew desperate. "But how can I when you _lied_ to me?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You lied to me about Flavia. You said Aro would take care of her. And now she's dead." Tears flowed from her eyes. "She's dead because of _me_. Because I'm a coward!"

"Who told you that?" He had no idea Flavia had been killed. Had the masters elected not to tell him?

"Don't pretend you don't know, Demetrios. If she knew, you had to know." She replied.

"Wh- Adalheid? _She _told you that?"

"I lost my only friend because of you. She's dead! Rufus killed her!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm going back. I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him."

"You will no do such thing." The finality in his voice was unmistakeable. "I forbid it."

Renata marched up to him and frowned. "Don't follow me, Demetrios. If you do, I'll not utter another word to you for as long as I live." With that, she stalked out of the chamber and went outside, waiting for the opportune moment to run.

* * *

Renata used all of her efforts to run quickly. Luckily, Rome was not that far from Velathri and she was a fast runner. When she arrived, Rome was abuzz with processions, mourning the loss of two of their Vestals. One had been brutally killed, buried alive, and the other one, the one for whom Flavia was killed, had mysteriously disappeared. Only to return.

Renata had managed to sneak into the office of the Pontifex Maximus only to find that, through the window, he was outside in the garden. Swiftly, she made her way outside, sword in hand and ready to kill. But not before taunting him a bit, first.

"So." She started, scaring the man. "I hear the murder of innocents has become a new past-time for you, Rufus."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his misshapen head. "Renata Drusilla. You have come back. Foolish move, if I might say so."

"You can't hurt me anymore. You've already taken away everything I had." She told him with a ferocity like no other.

"Ah. Did your man leave you, too? He found a better, _younger_ whore to associate with?" Rufus scoffed. "I am sure that's the only reason you would come here, straight to your death."

"You're wrong. He hasn't left me. In fact, he loves me." She insisted.

He smiled evilly. "If he loves you, then where is he?"

"I told him not to come. I didn't want him to witness me killing you." Renata spat out the words, raising the sword in front of her, ready for the attack.

It did make her wonder, however, why Rufus seemed so calm in the face of death.

"Antonius?" Rufus called nonchalantly. A few seconds later, Renata felt a striking pain in her lower abdomen and was gasping for breath.

She looked down and saw the end of a gladius protruding from her paling body. The blood seeped through her dress and she fell to her knees, too shocked for words.

"Shall I finish her?" The man she assumed to be Antonius asked.

After a few moments of consideration, Rufus replied. "No, no. Let her bleed out."

Black spots started making their way into her line of vision and she knew death was approaching her. No one could ever survive such a fatal wound. Not a mortal, at least. Poor Demetrios... he would be heartbroken. She hadn't even told him how much she loved him one last time.

A whoosh was heard and Antonius started to scream. "Take care of him for me, Adalheid. Felicius, deal with that monster!"

Could it be? She was dying and her angel of death came to help her make the journey. "Deme..." As hard as she tried, she could not get his full name out but Demetrios had heard her pained effort. His black eyes widened like saucers when he saw her condition. Her blood was everywhere but he was not affected by it in the least. All that mattered was that he could save her.

He had to get his venom inside her as quickly as possible and so, without warning, he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, pumping his venom into her veins. The faint beating of her heard had grown weaker and he bit her again in various other places, making sure to seal up her skin so that the venom could take effect and being the transformation.

Demetrios picked her up, kissed her pale forehead, and rushed her back to Velathri where he stayed by her bedside for all of the three days of her painful transformation.

At first, she was sure she had been killed. The searing pain must have been some sort of punishment sent straight from the gods. Either that, or she was being publicly burned. But if so, how did she manage to retain consciousness? She could absently feel someone with a cold hand, likely Demetrios, rubbing nonsensical circles on the back of her hand soothingly. She was grateful for the small reprieve from the burning in that particular part of her body.

Renata tried desperately to open her eyes but the pain was far too intense. She tried to cry but found that she could not. The only thing she could do was scream. And she did so, quite loudly and in anguish, for a while until she heard sobbing. Her ears had started to grow more perceptive and she realized that the sobbing was coming from her mate.

Immediately, she stopped and the heart-breaking sobs followed suit. Not only did she know that screaming would be of no use as the pain would not dissipate as a result, she did not want to cause Demetrios any more unnecessary pain of his own. And so, she elected to suffer in silence, the fiery pain consuming her but the promise of tomorrow giving her the strength and hope she needed to continue on. Just the thought of seeing Demetrios again was enough to make her fight through it valiantly.

_**Three Days Later**_

Renata's eyes opened slowly the moment her heart had stopped beating and the ruby red pearls shined back at him in wonderment. "Demetrios?" Her beautiful voice, now perfect and melodic, entered his ears and the magnitude of what had transpired over the past few days finally hit him.

"You will not _ever_ do that again! Do you understand me?" Demetri held her close to him, the desperation in his voice tangible. "I could never lose you. You think I'm strong? That I could handle something like that? I've come so close to losing you... Please don't ever make me feel this way again. Please, Renata, my love. You mean too much, _far_ too much. You're everything to me. I'd sooner _die_ than lose you."

If Renata could cry, she would have been bawling by now. "I told you not to follow me..."

He looked into her eyes, a small smile breaking through his devastation at what had almost occurred. "You forget, my dear, that it's my job to follow you anywhere and everywhere."

"I wanted to protect her." She whispered. "I promised her I'd never let her down."

"Killing yourself won't avenge her death." He told her, grateful to have her in his arms.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying to kill Rufus but someone came up behind me and..." She frowned. "I do not remember exactly what happened."

He stroked her hair. "We lose some of our human memories during the transformation."

Renata nodded. "What became of Rufus?"

"He was captured. Felicius brought him here." Her eyes widened at this. "Are you thirsty, my love?"

"Yes." She replied, the burn in her throat catching her notice. "I'm parched."

"Wonderful. We saved him for you." He smirked. "Your first meal."

"So is today my new birthday?" She asked him.

Demetrios' eyebrows furrowed. "Well, Renata does mean reborn, does it not?" She nodded. "Then I suppose it is. Happy birthday, my striga."

Renata smiled, passionately kissed her mate, and allowed him to lead her to dinner.

**_Present Day_**

Demetri and Renata had been strolling through Volterra on a cloudy day. He was now known as Demetri, of course, because after a few centuries, the name Demetrios had lost its popularity and grew to be outdated. It was not the only thing that changed, however. The city of Volterra, once known as Velathri in the Roman age, was now a modern Italian city with older yet wonderfully maintained buildings. Neither Latin nor Greek were the preferred languages, something both Demetri and Renata missed, but they could manage to deal with Italian and English perfectly well.

Renata had become Aro's beloved pet, on par with Jane, at times, for she protected him and had done a marvelous job of doing so over the past several hundred years. Demetri rose in the ranks, as well, and equally enjoyed Aro's apt, albeit occasionally and sickeningly forced, attention. The times had changed, drastically in fact, but the love that Renata and Demetri had for one another never once dissipated.

"Do you ever feel old?" Renata asked him on that walk.

He looked down at her and turned his head to the side. "I suppose, in years, we _are_ rather ancient. But no, not old, just wiser."

"It's so incredible, all we've lived through." She paused, a look of reminiscence crossing her features. "Do you ever miss it all?"

"Why all the questions, Renata?" He stopped walking, turning to face her. She was wearing a blue-knit sweater with jeans and heels and looked absolutely wonderful. "Is something bothering you?"

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "No, I'm fine, it's just... I'd like to go back, to Rome, I mean."

Demetri was shocked. He had offered countless times before for them to go and visit her old home but she had always refused. "Renata?"

"It is the 2070th anniversary of my transformation, Demetri." Renata tugged on his arm for them to sit down on a small, stone bench in the garden of the palazzo. "I want to go back, I'm ready."

He nodded. "I'll make the arrangements."

Within hours, they arrived in Rome and the first place Renata went to consisted of the remains of what once was the Temple of Vesta; what was once her home.

Demetri noticed the solemn look on his mate's face and with great affection caressed her smooth, pale skin. "Does this place bring back bad memories?"

"No." She replied to him, smiling. "Not at all... Can we come back after dark?"

Her mate had entirely given up on trying to understand her motives at this point. "Of course, my darling. Let's get us a meal until then, hm?" He replied, both his eyes and hers as black as night.

Once the sun had set and tourists had dissipated, the young (in looks, at least) couple returned to the ruins of a once revered temple. Demetri watched in fascination as Renata climbed up the hill and walked into the temple, kicking up a few cobblestones in the rubble. She looked pensive as she walked back and forth between one circular end and the other.

It was only after a while that Renata stopped and bent down and started... digging? "You alright, love?" Demetri called out.

"Oh yes, I will be!" The excitement in her voice was tangible. What on earth could she have been up to?

She quickly ran down the hill, something clutched fiercely in her hands. "What have you got there?" He asked, curious.

Renata opened her hands, revealing a very worn Volturi-emblemed pendant on an almost disintegrating thread. She handed it to Demetri with a smile.

"This is my old necklace." He eyed her quizzically. "We came all the way here for this?"

"I suppose you think it's _just_ your old pendant. But it's _so_ much more, Demetri." Renata's hands made their way to his new, shiny pendant, the one that was hanging from his neck, identically hanging off of hers. "This one sure is new and heavier, shinier, perhaps more coveted in terms of the material used to make it. But _this_ one." She continued, cupping the hands holding the old pendant in hers, leaning closer to it in wonderment. "This one, my _Demetrios_..." He paused, feeling nostalgic hearing his given name after such a long time. "This one, you had given to me as a promise, remember? And I hid it in my quarters. Apparently, I hid it well because the archaeologists that discovered this place were unable to retrieve it." She smiled at him. "Demetri, look on the back."

Slowly, and carefully so as not to break it, he turned the pendant over and very lightly, he could still see the inscription: Renata et Demetrios. A small liver had been drawn next to them and Demetri could not help but laugh. "Strange how wrong we were when it came to knowing which organ love comes from, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Demetri." Renata leaned in and kissed him. "Do you know why I insisted we find it?" He shook his head. "Because the day you gave it to me was the day I first realized that I loved you. And I lied when I said today was my 2070th birthday. It is the 17th of July."

Demetri's eyes flickered with recognition. "That's the day I married you for the first time."

Her forehead met his and she closed her eyes, reveling in their closeness and the beauty of the moment. "Happy anniversary, Demetri."

"Happy anniversary, my _striga_." He whispered, placing a kiss on her temple and making his way down to her lips: the one place he would never, ever leave.

_The End_

**_A/N: If you enjoyed this little tale, stay tuned because I enjoyed writing these two together so much that I've decided to go forward with it and write a series on vignettes about their afterlife starting from the time at which Renata was changed. It will include how she moved up in the ranks, the conflict with the Immortal Children, the Romanians, Children of the Moon, Didyme's death, etc. lovers' quarrels, and lots of lovely fluff. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!_**

**_Also, I am looking for a reliable beta that would be willing to review the stories coming up in the follow-up. Any takers should feel free to either e-mail me or send me a PM. Please, do not offer in the reviews section._**


End file.
